


Attraction

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Unexpectedly... perfect





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that sprang from some snippets edited out of a longer fic. I think it makes quite a nice stand alone piece.

Walt’s never felt anything quite like this before. He's never known anything so pure, so simple, so unexpectedly… perfect.   


It’s strangely moving, almost overwhelming, and Walt can’t quite believe it’s really happening - can't believe that it’s Jesse Pinkman's kiss that is so tenderly piecing him together, making him whole.  


As they make love, it feels like a force of nature is pulling Walt further and further in. It’s impossible to resist, beguiling, compelling. It’s an attraction born from the meeting of two apparent opposites, irresistibly and inevitably drawn together.  


It’s magnet and pin.  


It's the bonding of atoms.  


It's chemistry.


End file.
